


Loving Touch

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Caring, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Trans Male Character, bokuto has a cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: Bokuto is sick, despite his denials, and all Akaashi wants to do is take care of him.





	Loving Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [decidueye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decidueye/gifts).



“What are you doing?” Speaking quietly so as not to startle him, Bokuto nevertheless flinched and whipped around. Guilt was written all over his face as his hand slipped behind his back in the most unsubtle move ever. 

“Nothing,” he insisted, though with how clogged up he was it came out more like “nuffin”. Akaashi didn’t have to press further because two seconds later Bokuto’s face scrunched up in a comical manner before letting out a sneeze. Instinctively his hands came up to cover his nose and the binder was clearly on display. 

“Bokuto-” 

“We have practice today! And I’m really not that sick,” Bokuto tried, not that he was fooling either of them. Just the night before he’d had a high fever and was unable to sleep, coughs wracking at his throat all night. Which also meant that Akaashi barely slept either. “Besides the fresh air would do me good?” Grumbling, he didn’t even wait for a response before sticking the binder back in its drawer. Closing the gap between them, he pushed a few sweaty strands of hair from Bokuto’s forehead to drop a kiss against his skin. 

“Thank you. Now here, you have to stay warm.” Holding up Bokuto’s favourite sweater, straight from the dryer, he motioned for him to lean down.

“I’m not an invalid you know,” Bokuto whined, ducking down as he did so. Slipping the garment over his head, he couldn’t stop the involuntary smile at how disheveled he looked, hair sticking in all directions. Letting Bokuto finish dressing himself, he made a round of the room, grabbing all the dirty laundry to pile in one corner. 

“I know. I just like taking care of you,” Akaashi said, seeing no point in hiding it. Bokuto hated to be fussed over, especially when he was busy denying that he was sick in the first place. But it made him happy to make Akaashi happy, who would in turn then try to make Bokuto happy…. It was quite the cycle. 

“I guess if you insist,  _ I am  _ a little hungry…” trailing off suggestively, he came up behind him, dropping his chin onto his shoulder. 

“You’re always a little hungry,” Akaashi teased, letting go of the few pieces of clothing he was still holding. 

“Pot, kettle.” Stifling a yawn, Bokuto pulled away, rubbing at his eyes. 

“I guess it’s a good thing I made some soup then isn’t it?” The warm smile he got in response to those words lit up the room. Sometimes he was just struck all over again with how incredibly lucky he was for Bokuto to be his. 

“Did you know I love you?” With that Bokuto was out the room, clanging noises emerging from the kitchen seconds later. Following after him, there was already two heaped bowls on the counter. Taking them over to the couch, they settled in as the noise from whatever tv show Bokuto was watching earlier washed over them. By the time he had finished his own bowl, Bokuto had barely made a dent in his. After a few minutes of pushing the food around, he seemed to give up on eating. 

“You done?” Getting up he took the dish, going to dump both of them in the sink.

“I could barely taste it but it was really good,” Bokuto assured him, twisting in his seat to watch him moving around. Digging around in the back of the pantry, he pulled out a small bag of his favourite chocolates, which were usually saved for emergencies and which he very rarely shared. “Don’t you have classes today?” 

Settling back into his seat, they shifted around till Bokuto was settled comfortably between his legs. Dragging the blanket that draped over the back of the couch down, they got nice and cozy before Akaashi broke out the chocolate, holding one up to Bokuto’s lips. 

“I’d rather stay home with you today.” Quiet hums of appreciation filled the air, indicating that even with his senses clogged Bokuto could taste the chocolate-y goodness. 

“I don’t want you to get sick,” his boyfriend mumbled, snuggling back against him. Holding up another chocolate, Bokuto took it, placing a kiss on his fingers as they pulled back. 

“I won’t,” Akaashi assured, hand coming up to run through Bokuto’s hair, absentmindedly throwing in a few scratches here and there. He had a particularly sensitive spot at the top of his neck, it never failed to make him melt. 

“Well if you do I’m take care of you.” Words slurring together, it was only another minute before he was dead weight against him, breathing going slow and deep. Akaashi very rarely ever got sick but the thought of Bokuto taking care of him was cute. No doubt he was give his everything to it, equal parts exhausting and helpful.

Ten minutes later and Akaashi’s leg had lost all feeling as he continued to card his fingers through the mop of hair in front of him. Eyes feeling heavy, he tried to fight it, wanting to savour this moment for as long as possible. How he had gotten so lucky he wasn’t sure but he was determined to enjoy it. Every second of it. Chest tight with emotion, he gave in to the lure of sleep, content in the knowledge that Bokuto would be there, safe and sound when he woke up. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Three days later Akaashi is laid up in bed sick,he is a very grumpy sick person and Bokuto will need all the luck. Good thing he's smitten.
> 
> Just a quick little thing thrown together for a prompt. Trying to get the creative juices flowing this year so come talk to me / gimme prompts:
> 
> [my tumblr! ](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter! ](https://twitter.com/x_Lazart_x)


End file.
